Ben 10: MY Reboot
by UltimateBengeta
Summary: The Following is a Fanbased parody! Ben 10, Alien Force, Ultimate Alien, Omniverse/Galactic Monsters, or the Reboot Belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action! Please support the Official Release!


Episode 1:

And then There were 10...And a Zombie?! Part 1

Ben Tennyson: 12 (After The first Season of Ben 10 and Before Alien Force)

Summer Vacation was only a few Hours away for Young Ben Tennyson. When the Bell rang, He walked outside and He took noticed that a student was getting picked on by Cash and JT. "Hey, leave him alone!" Ben said. Cash and JT took notice of Ben. "How about you leave before we beat you down next Tennyson!" Cash said. "How about you go back to your broken home and suck on your thumb like the big baby you are!" Ben retorted. And in that split second, Cash and JT were hanging by their Underwear and Ben helped the student.

"Ben, you ready for Summer?" Max asked pulling up. "Sure thing Grandpa!" Ben said running in. Ben changed out of his old White shirt with the Black striped one and into a Dark Gray T-shirt with a Sports 10 on the back of it. "Grandpa, can we go camping? I can't wait to sleep in the wo-" Ben stopped and turned his head to his right and noticed his cousin Gwen who was just as shocked as he was. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!" Ben exclaimed. "Chill out Doofus McDweeb! I was going to have MY summer plans and summer fun on my own this time, but someone thought it'd be fun to change all that!" Gwen snarkishly said pointing to Grandpa Max. "Grandpa! Tell me you didn't!" Ben said. "Come on Ben, it'll be fun to have a summer adventure with Gwen again. Remember all the fun adventures you and Gwen had?" Max said smiling. "If by fun you mean getting alien powers and using them for Good, Then yes! They were Fun adventures." Ben said Smiling.

When Ben, Gwen, and Max reached their campsite, they met an unfriendly familiar face. "Kevin?! I thought he was still in the Null Void!" gwen said surprised. "Well, he doesn't seem to be trying to hurt us. He almost seems hurt." Max said looking at the Limping Levin. Kevin's Right arm was wounded and was just covered in his own blood. "Let him in and hurry! i got the first aid kit!" Max said. "Kevin, not that we are glad to see you already, but what happened?" Ben asked somewhat sympathetically. "I don't know...Something definitely bit me though..." Kevin uncovered his wound to show almost human like teeth marks. and the wound seemed to be getting infected with something. "What exactly got you? and Why didn't you fight back?" Gwen asked. "It was almost like a man tried to get me, but I used my powers for self defense. What was confusing was the fact that when I used my Hammer fist to knock him out, he just got back up like he felt nothing...I think the dude was a zombie or something..." Kevin said starting to get woozy. "Ben go put on the Omnitrix, we might need it now!" Gwen asked her Doofus Cousin. Ben pulled out the Omnitrix and put it on his wrist. "Now, see if you can use ghostfreak to see what he saw." Max asked. And in the moment, Ben turned into Ghostfreak and jabbed both sides of his head and was seeing something. Ben saw A huge decomposed man with glowing Reddish Purple Eyes. Its fingers were skinless and fleshless. They were sharp. The man's Teeth were sharp and Human enough. When it got to the point to where Kevin got bit, Ben could see the creature better. It was like he saw before, but part of its face was withered and decomposed off showing bone and skull. it roared and it made Ben flinch, even as Ghostfreak he felt terrified of something other than what he was. The Omnitrix timed out and Ben noticed the Omnitrix acting abnormal. "All Corresponding Genetic Forms Disabled and Locked. Enabling Fail Safe Arsenal in 5-10 Hours." The Omnitrix Said in its Digital voice. "Ben, what did you see?" Max asked. All Ben could say was "I saw an Alien Zombie." Ben then decided to try and contact azmuth for an explanation on the Alien he saw and the Fail Safe Arsenal. And when the 4 of them could say a word or move... The Alien Zombie had them in its sight...And it was HUNGRY!

*Nightmare inducing Alien Zombie Roar*

To Be Continued...?

Also... Made the list of Aliens that'll be in Ben's New/Fail-Safe Arsenal.

1\. Impulse (Negatrilisian)

2\. Kravanish (Zaroffian)

3\. Smokefreak (Unknown)

4\. Synthedroid (Synthezoid)

5\. Krakkenbat (Cthulsian)

6\. Projeclaw (Highbreed)

7\. Parasite (Symbiote)

8\. Goat Foo (Unknown)

9\. Craterface (Astrosapien)

10\. Blockroach (Periplanarma)

11\. Special Alien (Cronosian)

12\. New Alien (Pricktynosapien) 


End file.
